1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice-modulation electronic musical instrument for modulating a musical tone signal with an external voice to generate a musical tone in a tone color similar to the external voice.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic musical instrument generates musical tones on the basis of pitches designated by performance operation members such as a keyboard, and tone colors designated by, e.g., tone color selection switches.
A musical instrument which sequentially stores pitches to be designated in advance in a storage means and sequentially reads out the pitch data to perform an automatic performance has been proposed. In either case, a tone color of a generated musical tone is uniquely determined by tone color data designated by a switch in advance. In order to change the tone color during a performance, the switch operation must be performed again. In this case, a tone color of a musical tone can only be changed within a range of preset tone colors, but cannot be changed at a user's will. In addition, it is troublesome to perform such a tone color change operation during a performance. In this manner, if a user can desirably vary a tone color of a musical tone to be generated at his or her own will even during a performance, he or she can more enjoy to play an electronic musical instrument, and can find lots of fun from it.